


This Rain Will Wash Away What's Past

by gigilysrose



Series: Moments of Gordon/ V [1]
Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Freedom, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigilysrose/pseuds/gigilysrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Unbeta'd. Title from "A Little Fall of Rain" from Les Mis. Comments are love!</p></blockquote>





	This Rain Will Wash Away What's Past

As Gordon stood waiting for his execution, he finally felt free. He had done his part to help V and he could die knowing that his sins of cowardice were forgiven. The rain started to fall as the first gunshot rang out. He turned his face upwards, smelling the scent of a world made new.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Title from "A Little Fall of Rain" from Les Mis. Comments are love!


End file.
